Plan: Bird Back To Nest
by wholockian99
Summary: ONESHOT: After having been on a mission for several months, Clint surprises Natasha and his three kids with a memorable home coming! Includes all avengers as well as Bucky, Jane and Pepper.
"Theo! Johanna! You guys better hurry up and get dressed!" Natasha shouted, as she lightly bounced her two-week old son, Colin, in her arms.

"I'm coming mom!" 7 year old Theodore shouted back, as he pulled his navy polo over his dirty blond hair.

His five year old sister followed in his steps, rushing down the stairs. They grabbed their lunches, and kissed their mom good bye as they entered the Stark Towers elevator.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" Johanna shouted, hugging Rogers' legs.

"Hey kiddo!" You guys ready for today? Big show today!" Steve said, as he loaded the Iron man backpack, and the Doc Mcstuffins backpacks in the back.

"Yeh yeh yeh! I can't wait for all my friends to see you and Auntie Pepper, a-and aunt Jane and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor and Uncle Bucky AND Uncle Tony on stage!" Johanna shouted, practically jumping in her seat.

"Whoa bud settle down! Hold the energy for school, you'll need it." Steve smiled, ruffling his niece's red hair.

"Yeh...I just wish dad was here..." They whispered, looking stricken.

"I know you do Theo. It's been what...4 months right? He'll be home soon I know it. Besides he still hasn't met Colin so he'll be home as soon as he possibly can!" Steve said, as he entered the car and drove the kids to school.

Natasha sat on the couch, rocking Colin as she hummed a Russian lullaby. Pepper sat beside her doing the laundry. Since Nat had given birth two weeks ago, the whole team had banded together to help her around the house, making sure the new baby was welcomed.

Pepper smiled at the sight of the newborn and his mother.

"He has Clint's eyes...and nose." Natasha said, noticing Pepper's smirk. "But that dirty reddish blond hair is both of ours." She said, stroking the baby's soft peach fuzz.

"I can't believe its already been four months since he was deployed on the mission." Bruce said, as he entered the common room holding a tray with two mugs of coffee.

"It feels surreal. He's never been gone this long. I know we would have heard if something went wrong...but I just miss him. I mean JoJo cried herself to sleep the first month." Natasha whispered, as she handed Bruce the baby so she could drink her coffee.

"It's been rough on all of us. It's just too quiet without his snarky and sarcastic comments. And I'm so used to hearing him shuffling in the vents." Bruce chuckled, as the baby peered up at him with piercing gray-blue eyes.

"We taking about bird brains?" Tony said, as he walked in, cleaning his oil covered hands with a once-white cloth. "I find the peace quite happ-OW!" Tony began, but ended abruptly as Pepper scowled at him and swatted the back of his head.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Stark, before announcing that she was going to place Colin in his cot then she'd go shower.

"Okay so is Plan: 'Bird back to the nest' a go?" Tony said quietly, for Natasha not to hear.

"Yep! If it all goes to plan, Barton should touch down in the next 2 hours. Then we give him an hour to get ready while we head over for the show at the kid's school." Bruce said, smiling, as Bucky, Thor and Jane entered the room dressed and ready.

"So should we go over our speech parts one more time?" Bucky asked, as he held up his notecards in his metal fist.

Steve quickly entered the room, having just dropped the kids off at school.

"I for one am not entirely sure of how my lines are structured." Thor said, as Jane laughed and re-ordered his cards. "Ah. Nevermind then."

"Perfect the I think this will go just great!" Tony announced, as he turned to Steve. "Remember to call Johanna and Theo up, along with Nat and Colin, Capsicle. Then Legolas will enter from behind when I answer their teacher's question."

The group was smiling, as they ran through their cards one last time.

"C'mon kids lets all sit and settle down!" The principal announced, the chattering coming to a slow halt. "So we have a special surprise assembly for everyone today! We called the Avengers to come visit and ask questions!" Once that had been said, the entire gymnasium went into chaos, with children screaming and whooping.

"Sooooo...LETS GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO THE AVENGERS!" Everybody cheered and clapped, as the group filed in.

Tony stood up front. Blasting music from his suit while using his repulsive as lights. Captain walked in next, posing with his shield. Next came Jane and Pepper, as they smiled and waved. Bruce filed in, wearing a lab coat, and a green shirt with purple shorts. Last came Thor and Bucky. Thor lightly threw mjolnir into the air and caught it, while Bucky posed and flexed. Natasha stood at the back of the room, holding Colin smiling and cheering.

"Hellllooo there everyone!" Tony shouted, to which the group replied with hellos. "I hope you guys are ready to have a super fun time! As you already know we are the avengers! I am Tony Stark...aka Iron man."

"I am Steve Rogers, or the courageous Captain America!"

"I'm Jane Foster, a friend of Thor!"

"I am Tony's manager and wife Pepper Potts!"

"I am Bruce Banner! You might know better as the Hulk...so don't make me angry!" He jokingly warned, as the kids laughed.

"I am Asgaurdian God Thor Odinson, and this is my weapon, mjolnir."

"And last, but CERTAINLY not least I am James Barnes, better known as Bucky!"

Once the introductions where through, they began answering questions. Tony and Steve happened to be the most popular among the kids, but a good deal of the fifth grade girls swooned over Thor and Bucky. Finally the moment arrived. The microphone was handed over to Theo and Johanna's teacher.

"So I get that you are all the avengers... But aren't we missing two of them?"

Tony and the others grinned, as Bucky announced, "Why...you're right! Who knows who is missing?" Bucky asked, to which the hundreds of children replied Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Steve winked at the team, before continuing.

"Well Black Widow is here today, please welcome Natasha Romanoff and her three kids, Theodore, Johanna and Colin!"

The kids shouted and hooted, as Natasha walked up on stage, with Theo and Johanna following at a short distance.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT HAWKEYE?!" One kid shouted, as several others joined in with 'yeh!'

"Well Clint Barton has been deployed for a mission for the past few months, so sadly he could not be here today." Tony said, as Theo but his lip sadly, and Johanna messed with her dress.

"Hey! Thats not true!" A familiar voice announced over the mic system. Natasha and the kids' eyes widened as they recognized the voice immediately.

"I'm right here!" Clint shouted into the mic, as the burst through the door off the the side of the gym.

He was dressed in his outfit, and held his bow.

"DADDY!" Johanna and Theo screamed a they ran at their father. Natasha quickly hurried over, letting tears slip down her face.

Clint knelt down on one knee, and embraced his eldest son and daughter.

"Daddadaddad!" Theo repeated, as he melted into his father's embrace.

"DADDY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND MOMMY AND ALL THE AUNTIES AND UNCA'S" Johanna shouted, as she cried in her dad's arms.

"Oh JoJo, Theo, I missed you guys so darn much! Can you let me go hug mommy too?" Clint said, as his kids laughed and kissed him.

Clint stood up, and stared at his wife giving him his best 'surprise!' grin.

"You bird brain!" Nat whispered, as her husband enveloped her and Colin in a hug.

"I missed you too Tasha.. " Clint replied wiping his tears away.

"How about you let go of me and meet your son?" Nat whispered, as she handed Colin to his father.

"Oh my god...he's...he's perfect!" Clint shouted, holding his small squirming son close to him.

The rest of the Avengers filed down the steps, to great their archer for the first time in four months.

"Hey Clint. We've been longing your sarcasm and wit." Steve said, as he hugged Clint and patted him on the back.

"It's been too quiet Katniss. It's good to see you back." Tony said, as he roughly nuzzled Clint's hair.

"It's good to be home!" Clint replied, as he picked up Johanna while Theo attached himself to his father's leg.

They finished up the show within the hour, and all headed home.

It was late that night, and Clint was sitting on the couch. Natasha was curled up on his left while Johanna and Theo clung to him on his right. Steve had placed blankets on them, before heading to bed, allowing Clint to hold Colin and spend time with his family. Clint smiled as he looked to his wife and three kids. He lightly smoothed down Colin's hair as to not wake the baby up, before he whispered.

"I'm never letting go."

(A/N: So I spent the last hour watching Soldier surprises family by coming home, so this is totally inspired by those. Anyways I think I might write more fics with this Clintasha family! Who knows? Maybe they'll get some cousins!)


End file.
